narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Korimachi
|-| Infobox (Story) = | status =Alive | birthdate = April 25 | age =Unknown | gender = Male | height = 231.14cm (7'7") | weight = 98.8 kg (281 lbs) | blood type = O (Natural) | hometown = Hotei | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Daikokuten Hotei Rasengakure Gotashinsei Archipelago | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team =Rasen 3 | partner = | previous partner = | family = Kan Korimachi (Father) Kisshoten Benzaiten (Mother) Jinkyoji and Jinkeiji Korimachi (Daughters) | clan = Benzaiten Clan Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank =S-Rank | classification = | reg =042593 | academy =8 | chunin =9 | jonin =10 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = Korimachi Exchange Korimachi Physique Modification Korimachi-Style Body Replacement Technique Seizetsukyōsei Kamiryūdō | unique = | nature = Earth Release Water Release Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Chakra Threads Color Course Change Flowing Earth Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Incarnation of the Existential Phenomenon Itaidōshin Hyakumanki Yakō Monochromatic Metronome Polychromatic Metronome Reihogosha Reiyuigon Samsara Fission Technique Sage Art: Emergence Sage Art: Eminent Chimera Mane Sage Art: Fourth Manuscript Full Score Chimera Song Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation Sage Art: White Rage Technique Sage Mode Saptarishi: Seven Sages Twelve Nidanas Technique Zennōkendō | taijutsu = | weapons =Katana Various Swords | tools =Explosive Tags Transcription Seal }} |-| Infobox (Projects)= |-| Born and raised in a land far away, Ace is first child of Kisshoten Benzaiten and Kan Kōrimachi. Having been born into two very prestigious clans, Ace was always regarded as a child of significant potential, as evidenced by his parents being the leaders of their respective clans and his own vast potential for a multitude of . Having access to the highest of learning resources as well as mental and physical training any bright young mind could wish for, Ace immediately took advantage of the once in-a-lifetime opportunity. As the years went on, he would find himself among the top ranks of his clans, eventually going on to prove his might and will in wars just over the horizon. Appearance Personality History Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu and Genjutsu Ace is highly skilled in a multitude of , though he specializes in several unique . Most notable of them are . Possessing quite the amount of chakra for a shinobi, Ace is known for utilizing clones for a variety of purposes in combat. Doing to effectively splits the user's chakra in half, though because he has mastered the art, he is capable of modulating the amount of chakra that it takes to create the clones rather than dividing his current chakra level among set amount of clones. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu Fūinjutsu, Jūinjutsu and Jujutsu Senjutsu and Puppetry *Senjutsu Ace has trained for a majority of his life in the usages of Senjutsu, or Sage Techniques. Having learned from the First Animal Sage, Honami, the Golden Chimera Sage herself, Ace has completely mastered the art of at Gotashinsei Archipelago, even going as far as seeking training at the Big Three Unexplored Sage Regions; , and . Having went on to master the sage arts at the other respective locations, *Puppetry Widely known within his respective clans for his string-less puppets, Ace is considered a Master Puppeteer in his own right. Having witness the creation of s first hand by the on Daikokuten, Ace grew up naturally interested in the art. His interest would lead him to develop a unique and refined skill for the art, thus leading to the development of the a series of unique puppets as well as his own unique Puppet Performance technique: the Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with One's Own Body. This secret technique was widely considered by many Otsutsuki and Benzaiten to be the pinnacle of puppetry, as it essentially allows one to weaponize their greatest foe; themselves. Shinshinshū, Uchūjutsu and Shujōshū Trivia * * * Quotes - User:LackofLogic